


Morning Wood

by xTornx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: So i meant to write this a long ass time ago, btw its not porn, dont let the title deceive you, gladio got a potty mouth, its short gag, some slight swearing, this probably happened too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTornx/pseuds/xTornx
Summary: Its been a long day. Gladio wants to relax, eat and sleep. But no, Prompto wanted them to play a game. Oh he'll play alright.





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhh man I hope no one wrote this yet, but if they did, send me a link! I would love to read it. Anyways, with Episode Ardyn's release, why not give... Take shine away from him and back on the bros LOL jk but I meant to write this for a long time.

Just breathe in. And out.  
In and out  
In and --

Gladio's calming mantra was shatter once more by barely-not-really-contained snickering.  
"If you two pansies could shut UP and stop giggling like schoolgirls, maybe we can get food if you helped Iggy."

With that Gladio readjusted himself in his seat and tried once again to read his book.  
"Well, uh, why don't you, Gladio? You're sitting there doing nothing." Prompto replied while Noctis mumbling whines out a "yeahimtiredthough" in one breath.

Gladio bristled. Today was a shitshow. Yeah they completed the hunt, but the soreness, Prompto's complaining, Noctis' "kept picking up strays" and then Iggy wanted to try some new recipe but had to go search for one ingredient, like why couldn't we just use what we had, he can't be the only one starving. 

"No need Gladio, it just needs to stew a bit more, and we can eat." Final-fucking-ly. 

"OH GREAT! We can play a game in the mean time!" Prompto excitedly tripped over himself not waiting for anyone to answer to try to rearrange the others in the orientation he needs. 

Fuck. No. Fuck no. Gladio just wants to sleep. He's hangry. How does this little shit have so much energy? And... Noctis didnt complain? He must've, but he didnt hear him, maybe. He squinted in thought. Ignis sighed, but didnt object... Yet.  
" What is it that we are playing Prompto?"  
" OH its simple really!" Clambering back with two wooden spoons in his hands. Gladio's eyes widen. No they weren't going to do that.  
" so we one of us will have the spoon in our mouth and try to whack the other's head as hard as they could".

They were. Thats why they were snickering, those little shits. Well that's how they were going to play, huh? 

But Ignis didn't seem too happy about the misuse of spoons and that we're hitting each other as a happy sport. And he really was hungry, and Ignis tricked him out of not eating Cup Noodles for a week since "you can't get all your nutrients and survive solely on salt" which is bull shit, why not just add some protein to it. But he couldn't so messing with someone that provides a good source of food was not the greatest idea. Like kudos to Ignis keeping them alive by cooking for them.

While Gladio was lost in thought, it would of seemed that Prompto got Noctis to help beg Iggy to play. Noctis still seemed off. Perhaps being sleep deprived making him act strange. Ignis was done and looked to Gladio, trying to help him with a firm no. 

"Yeah we'll play" a bit too loud and forceful. He walked over to clamp his hand on Ignis' shoulder, as Ignis's dissapproving glare wavered, in confusion and slight betrayal. "Food is almost done right?"  
Gladio moves in, not to close, but enough for only Ignis to hear. "Bring another spoon and make sure to hide it."

Ignis was going to argue and hiss back his reply, but tripped a bit as he was roughly shoved towards the makeshift kitchenette.  
"I suppose we have 5 minutes".

As long as he has Ignis on his side he should be fine. He can take a crack to the noggin, plus he can wake his Royal sleepiness and Sunshine for a morning run as a punishment.

Gladio sat down as per Prompto's instructions. Prompto sat on his knees with the spoon already in his mouth, in front of Gladio. Ignis was standing to the side of Prompto, spoon still out of sight. Noctis standing directly behind Gladio.  
"So, weh jest whack echober"  
Prompto goes ahead and lightly pats Gladio' s head even with full might of bringing his head down. 

Pap.

Pap.

Pap.

Content with his demonstrations Prompto settled down waiting for his tap, smiling at Noctis. Who smirked in response, ready to pull his own hidden wooden spoon.  
Gladio straightens his back. He glances at Ignis and then Ignis's sleeve where their spoon was. Ignis eyebrow arched. Oh. So that's why he agreed quickly. 

Gladio brings his head up and harshly down.

Pap.

Pap.

CRACK

With speed and accuracy Ignis pulled and hit Prompto, not as hard as Gladio would've like, but enough for him cry out in pain.  
Prompto whirled around rubbing his head, eyes slightly wet from the sting of the wooden spoon. Gladio grinned like the cat that caught a canary.  
" OW HEY!"  
" Did you seriously think that we would fall for that?"  
"Well yeah, cause you're old and never look at priceless gems of the internet"  
" I'm not that much older than you!"

Noctis realizing the jig was up just gave up and huffed. Dammit that would've been funny.  
...unless...hmmm.

Ignis accounced food was done before the yelling match could progress.  
Honestly. What were they thinking? To mess with a hangry Gladio was to pull a behemoth's whiskers. They quietly ate, as Prompto pouted, Gladio still smug. 

"Alright I'm turning in for the night" Noctis got up and looked at his friends. He looked at Prompto slightly longer, when they made eye contact and flickered his eyes toward the tent.  
Prompto waited around until a minute passed of when Noctis entered the tent to join.  
"I'm pooped. See you guys in the morning." Prompto skittered into the tent. 

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other, shaking their heads with breathy laughter. They both agreed that was funny even if Noct and Prom didn't get what they wanted.  
"Leave the dishes 'til mornin', Iggy. We should get some sleep. I think it's already mornin' anyways." Ignis was reluctant but agreed. He was exhausted. They all were.

Ignis woke up much earlier than he intended. He didn't set an alarm do to the hunt yesterday, decided they could all use some extra shut eye. He breathed heavily and went to turn, as he heard a movement. 

Nothing. 

Must of been Prompto's erratic movements.  
Readjusting and then deeply sighing for the sake of sighing. Ignis closed his eyes tighter once more.  
A gentle light was seen through his lids. Kinda like magic.... No. Wait. Ignis flew up and grab his glasses. 

CRACK.

Too late. Noctis already warped his way out of the tent, from the flap Prompto held as he quickly stumbled out, camera in hand.  
Gladio was furious. Yelling and hollering threats, as he quickly moved and rubbed his head.  
Those two are so mischievous. They got along like a house on fire.

Well it could've been worse. Ignis thought. It could've been me.


End file.
